Cena Comparison
by RavenousYetMysterious
Summary: Wrestlers compare which is the better Cena. Modern or Present? Warning: Crude humor and strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any guys of the WWE.

* * *

Brian Kendrick saw Cena, the thug in a bad mood and asked him.

"Hey Cena, what's with the bad mood in your face dawg?"

"I saw someone, like me. Ain't good man." Thug Cena said with an unpleasant voice.

"Who is that somebody?" Kendrick said with a surprise.

"Me." Cena said,with fuming rage on his face.

"Dawg. Are you high?" Kendrick said with a disbelief stir on his voice and raised his eyebrows.

With this retort, Cena rushed in to attack Kendrick holding him by shoulder and slammed him in a wall, as they we're at backstage. Glaring Kendrick with a death stare, he told Kendrick that it wasn't BS.

"Listen to me you snot nose punk! I really saw my own image, boo'ed out of the building. His moves are limited, some of his promos suck bad, and damn his jokes plain suck. he is a face wrestler, yet get booed. Ironic for a good guy. Why don't you look in the ring, to prove I was right."

Then let Kendrick go in the corner, and Kendrick gives Cena a smirk and just shrugs at him then let it go, walks out of him to go to the ring.

As Kendrick saw someone doing a promo, he can't believe is his own eyes he saw another John Cena, but only gets booed. He calls and waves to his tag team partner, Paul London, who is slacking around and yawned. Kendrick told him that he saw another John out there. London said to him that that ain't true and told his tag team that he is just dreaming. But he tried to convince him that the man who making horrible promos is actually Cena but in the present time. As London tries to look at the ring, he was actually thinking "Am I drunk or something?". As they heard the thunderous boos in the building they heard the modern Cena saying.

"I know you guys don't like me at all and you want me to get my butt kicked?"

The crowd cheered after that respond and even chanted that they want Undertaker to go to the ring and choke slam him to hell. Crowd chanted "Kick his ass!" in unison that they want the Modern Cena to get floored easily.

"Paul. Now you don't believe me?" Kendrick said with a narrow eyes.

"I do now." London said with a nervous smile.

As they heard the promos of the modern-day Cena, they thought that even a 5 year old child can do a better promo than him. As they saw this hell. The French phenom, Rene Dupree also saw that Cena and laughed telling the Londrick team about him.

"I, Rene Dupree knew that he is like a pedophile that his target audience is usually children and disgustingly perverted too since women in any age are also his target audience."

As they knew Rene's point. Then there comes The Dudley's, Bubba Ray was covering his face to avoid laughter that even his stuttering gimmick in his ECW days has a better promo that this Cena. Dvon wanted to stop this hell by putting the guy through a table via 3D. Spike, the little bastard laughed and mocking do the "you can't see me" style. Then the modern Cena promo something that the fans remembering the pay-per-view know as the ECW one night stand and said with his serious but with a monotoned voice.

"You guys want me "The Guy" in the ECW PPV?"

The crowd was cheering loudly and chants "Ecdub!" all over the place and calling ECW stars to put John Cena out of his misery. The thug Cena wanted to kick his ass all over MSG in New York and gives him something that he will never forget. Along with the Dudley's, he wants to rush in but Bubba stopped him and said.

"As long as us, The Dudley Boyz will cut his promo and kick his ass, you can finish him off. I'll give him the Buh...Buh...Buh...Buh...Buh..." Bubba was stuttering due to excitement to kick modern Cena ass, Thug Cena was shocked by Bubba's stuttering only to be stopped by Dvon, smacking Bubba in the back of the head. After a few seconds, Bubba snapped and rushed to the center isle.

As modern Cena talks about his conquest to the championship contender again, crowd chanted "Boring" cause the same lines all over again. Tries to talk but being stopped by a raven cawing. After that, crowd cheering louder than ever as they knew that theme song, it was Raven. He stopped Bubba's rage and told him that he will deal modern Cena in a smart and evil way which cause Bubba to walk back to his brothers and walked away. Raven doing his signature pose with a microphone in hand and walks to the center isle and entered the ring and then gives modern Cena a cold stare. Crowd we're chanting "ECW" as Raven smiled in a sinister way.

What will Raven say? comparison with Thug and Superman, what will be the reward for them in each comment? Find out at chapter 2.

* * *

This will be comparison of the two Cena's. But that doesn't mean that I hate him. In fact I like him as a person, but as a wrestler nowadays he is painful to watch. Tell me what you think guys. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Comparison Begins

* * *

Digusted by Raven and his evil intentions, Super Cena said with an angry voice and said while pointing Raven like a child.

"Who are you and how dare you interrupting me?"

Raven snickered while walking around Super Cena in circles in the ring and said with a dark yet mocking tone and acting like a child as he shows modern Cena his actions.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Mr. Pedophile and Perverted Child. You're fans might get tantrumed if I mocked you."

The crowd was cheering yet with a boisterous laughter on Raven's statement and what he said is true, Super Cena's fans we're usually kids and some women. Super Cena in no doubt was not pleased and wanted to kick Raven's ass right now, but Raven is trying to get Cena the best of him. Super Cena knew it was Raven's trap to turn him heel, but he doesn't his kiddie fans and majority women fans down. After with his playful attitude, this time Raven halted his tracks and faced Cena with a very dark look and talks about him and said.

"My name is Raven and I'm talking about you and your partner."

Cena is now confused about who is Raven is actually talking about. But Raven knew what he actually means and keeps on talking.

"You see John. I talking about your past self and now."

"What are you talking about birdie?" Super Cena is now doubting Raven's intentions, but the crowd boo'ed thunderously cause of his corny attempt of an insult which cause Raven to smirk and chuckled.

"The crowds reaction to you and your past self. Would you mind if I call him?" Raven said with a mischievous look on his face and then asked Cena if he doesn't mind to call his past self.

Super Cena just nodded and Raven smirked. Then he called out Thug Cena, who is at the backstage with Dupree, Londrick and The Dudley's. Thug Cena who is now so excited to kick Super Cena's ass runs and smiled at his friends and now goes out. Raven is now leaning in the ropes and yawned and waiting patiently of the arrival of Thug Cena. After a few minutes, Thug Cena arrived running while his theme song is still playing and then sliding to the ring and got up as he glared Super Cena with his knuckles covered with his chain like a glove. Raven now backing both Cena's off and then looked at Super Cena and then Thug Cena and finally said with his words of wisdom while looking at the both of them.

"Two John Cena's. One being loved by all with a few that truly hate him and the other being the laughing stock to the world. One who lives at the streets for survival, while the other who just like a spoiled brat preppy kid who has all he needs for survival yet too lazy to do so. A bad guy and a good guy. One is being called an Eminem wannabe and the other is a Clark Kent alterego wannabe, Superman. Each of you has their own weakness, Vanilla Ice wannabe and a Hulk Hogan wannabe. Thug Cena(pointing at him), you're being jobbed and sometimes raising yourself to the top, making a name for yourself and that's good. Your problem is some of the black community, hip-hop community and more find your gimmick phony and corny. The things that you do is not called rapping by some but some called your promo "rhyming". Rapping they say is faster with sound. While you Super Cena is that you're trying to please everyone, but you can't do that in a promo which cause the fans to boo you out of the building. Instead of being treated like a REAL face, you're just too ridiculous that Vince is getting his head up to his ass that he buries talent to get you to the top and that's too fucked up. Put at least one talent over, an underrated one. You can get a hang on it. You're time is way past your prime. You're gimmick is just a carbon copy of Hogan and please for the sake of the fans, turn heel. Shame? Super Cena you have NO shame for yourself, just because you're making a make-a-wish for children, cancer survivors doesn't mean you're a good wrestler. Person? Maybe since you've make too many mistakes. I too, made bad mistakes but its like a rose in a thorn in the flesh for me. You can prick the trauma's in your past and replace them with the good memories in what you do. Backstage politics? That's really corrupted for you. How bad for Alex Riley that his dreams in the WWE are shattered cause of you. You're like a dwarf, a greedy creature that they don't even care about their own kind just for the sake of wealth, money, fame and fortune. Thug Cena, being a gangster for too long will make yourself ruined. You are welcomed in the world of drugs, guns, turf, sex, violence and many more that are involved in gang life. I'm just saying that without a gang, you're just an outcast like me. Fear, Agony, Sadness, Pain, Misery, Desperation, Wrath, Envy, Pride. Codes that you two have, but the majority belongs to Super Cena. Change for the better or Change for the worse...Quote the Raven...Nevermore."

After a pause, Both of the Cena's glared Raven. But Raven didn't flinched at all with a dark look on his face on what he will do them next. Thug Cena wanted to attack Raven for calling him an Eminem wannabe but he have some points though as he remembers Rikishi during their rap battle and made good points. Super Cena to wanted to avoid Raven's babbling but calling him a pedophile is too much for him, Raven must get his ass kicked. Raven then went out to the ring for the Cena's reward. He slides two tables in the ring and went to ring. He is setting up both tables as a reward for both Cena's. The crowd at the Madison Square Garden roared with cheers and then Raven asked them for a request with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Which is better: Put both of them to the table each, Thug Cena with two tables or SUPER Cena with two tables?"

The crowd in majority want Super Cena to get put to both tables. Raven thinks and then has a good idea that he should call the Dudley's. He then called Bubba(Buh Buh) Ray by his ECW name, Devon and Spike. After a few minutes fireworks came down and exploded upward with the theme "We're coming down". Crowd cheered that their wish came true. Bubba, Devon and Spike ran to the center isle and enters the ring. Raven blind-spot Super Cena with a low blow then gives him with the Raven Effect(Flowing Snap DDT) and then does his Signature pose that Super Cena will face his fate by the Dudley's as Super Cena is down, setting stars in his eyes. Thug Cena was in shock after that. At first he want to attack Raven, but now is not the time. He does not trust Raven at all and gives Raven a finger salute while Raven is at his back. When Raven turn around and Thug Cena puts both hands in his pocket. Raven just smirked at him and said.

"Once Super Cena is finished. You're fate comes later, Eminem Wannabe."

Thug Cena attempts charged Raven, but being stopped by the Dudley's. Raven turn his back and just walked out in ring while Dvon and Bubba Ray guarding Thug Cena from charging after Raven.

* * *

After Raven compares both Cena's then DDT's Super Cena, Who will be the next wrestler to compare both Cena's? The answer will be upon your request guys and tell me what you think about it. ^^. Find out at chapter 3.


End file.
